A Little Girl's Dream
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Akane has always had a new bathing suit every summer, but she never could swim. Will this be the year she can? *Complete*
1. Opening: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I wish I owned Ranma. I could. I could buy the rights maybe. What if I legally changed my name to Ranma? Would they allow it then? I could sell my soul to Bill Gates (Satan) for the property. What's the soul for anyway?

*************************************************************************************

****

Opening: Akane

It was summer now. School was on break and I was glad. I don't know how, but that poor excuse of a fiancé Ranma also passed. It must have been the help I gave him. Though Ranma had never really paid any attention. He was a fast learner though, so he usually picks up on things quickly. He isn't as dumb as people think he is. Once he sees something he can do it with ease. 

We were walking home after school today. He was on that blasted fence like usual. He's such an idiot in that. I arrived home (With him in tow) and found that everyone was packing bags. My father, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, and my two sisters Nabiki and Kasumi as well.

"What's going on?" I asked with question.

"Oh Akane. Father decided we're all going to spend a few weeks at the beach." My oldest sister Kasumi said bringing her bag to the door.

"Pops, what's this about?" Ranma leaned to Genma with questioning eyes.

"Uh, n-nothing's up. J-ju-just a vacation." The older man was lying as sweat formed on his head.

"You rented our training hall out didn't you?" I asked the bald man who gave a nod.

"C'mon Akane!" My sister Nabiki grabbed me by the arm. "I need some stuff like a new bikini so come on." I went with her out the door as Ranma turned to the others. He could have looked at me as I left.

"Which one will you get Akane?" My sister asked as I had three bathing suits in front of me. She tried to make me get a bikini, but that's not me. Especially the small one she gave me.

"What does it matter Nabiki." I looked to her. "I can't swim anyway. There's no point." That's right I can't swim at all. I'm like a hammer or brick in the water and just sink. Even using as many life preservers possible I still failed.

"This year may be the year. Lucky No. 17 will be the one you learn to swim." She said picking up the yellow one-piece I was thinking of getting. "This one will do." She gave me a smile.

"You're right Nabiki." I smiled back. "This will be the year I will swim."

I had a purpose now. Only, how was I going to do this? I've tried before and failed miserably. I will not stop until I'm in the water, and still with my head above the water. Without having to walk on the bottom.

This will be the summer of Tendo Akane. 


	2. Opening: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I wish I owned Ranma. I could. I could buy the rights maybe. What if I legally changed my name to Ranma? Would they allow it then? I could sell my soul to Bill Gates (Satan) for the property. What's the soul for anyway?

*************************************************************************************

****

Opening: Ranma

Today was the last day of school. I was nervous that I wouldn't pass, but I did. Akane was probably the reason. She had forced me to study and I caught on fast. I can be pretty smart when I put my mind to it. I was trying not to fall off the fence as we walked home like always. I felt that was wrong when we got back to the Tendo dojo and everyone had been packing.

Akane said exactly what I was thinking. "What's going on?"

"Oh Akane. Father decided we'd spend a few weeks at the beach." The eldest Tendo daughter Kasumi told her. Why didn't she see me next to Akane?!

I turned to my dad with suspicion. "Pops. What's this all about?" I mean since when do we just go spend some weeks away for anything besides training? Something was up.

"Uh, n-nothing's up. J-ju-just a vacation." My father sputtered out nervously. He was lying. Why couldn't we stay here? That's when it came to me.

"You rented out the dojo didn't you?" Akane asked the old man to which she nodded.

That's when the middle daughter Nabiki grabbed my fiancée's wrist. "C'mon Akane! I need to get some things like a new bikini." The two walked away as I turned my focus to my dad.

"Hey, this isn't another scheme to get me and Akane together is it?" I grabbed him by his gi drawing him closer.

"And what if it is?" He asked sheepishly. I just threw him aside.

"This is going to suck." I said leaving the room.

I mean first of all my curse is going to interfere. I try to go swimming in the ocean and I'll go girl. This being part of another scheme to get me to accept this dumb engagement to Akane is stupid. I'll have to be careful not to get tricked into any more stupid scenarios.

This will be the summer of Saotome Ranma. 

*************************************************************************************

So how was it? I may not continue with it, but who knows.


	3. Chapter One: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I only wish I had the same luck. *Blink*

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: Akane

We all arrived at the beach house the next afternoon. It wasn't bad, but wasn't great. It had a kitchen, living/dining room, and two baths. The only problem was that there were only four rooms and seven of us. The two Saotome adults opted for one as my sisters another, and my dad took the third. Ranma, was going for the last. The one I should have.

"This one is mine tomboy." He told me heading for the room.

"Hold it." I grabbed his collar as he came to a stop. "My father's room is too small for another, and the other two are full. Being the lady I should get the last room." I said letting him go.

"Lady? I don't see one." He said going for the room.

"RANMA!" I hit him into the wall with the mallet I packed in my bag.

"You two share." Ranma's mom said from behind as everyone agreed.

"I can't share a room with him!" I turned yelling at my family.

"I ain't sharing with this macho chick." Ranma said from behind. He sounded like he was getting off the ground now.

"You two will share and that's final." The two fathers said arm crossed.

"Grr! Fine!" I turned grabbing Ranma bringing him into the room. "Let me say I don't agree, and if you try anything perverted you'll sleep on the beach. Got it?" I said to the pig-tailed boy placing my bags on the floor.

"I don't agree either, but we can't win. I won't do anything perverted cause I ain't one." I gave him a "Yeah right" glare and began unpacking some stuff.

"Uh, Akane." I turned to Ranma who was blushing with his hand up behind his head not looking at me. "Do you want to go see the beach front? They got a boardwalk and they might have games an-"

I cut him off. "Of course Ranma. Lets go." I guess he was finally being nice.

"Uh, really?" He looked at me with a red face, but I felt mine to be red as well.

The boardwalk was fun. We played that milk bottle game, he won a prize and gave it to me. It was a stuffed panda. Then we got some ice cream; I got vanilla chocolate swirl in a cone. After that we played that balloon game where you shoot water into a clown's head until the balloon pops. Ranma won only because I got him with my gun. Which led to a fight and we both got soaked. We got a coffee so Ranma could go guy again. As the sun set we were on the pier. We got out pretty far, about twenty feet, and the pier was like ten feet over the water. I carried my panda, and a stuffed cat that we got at the balloon game.

"Look out Ranma." I came at him with the cat teasing him as he slightly winced as if he was a little scared.

"Stop it Akane." He closed his eyes crossing his arms. I think I saw his eye still twitch.

"Thank you Ranma." I put the cat under my shoulder.

"Eh, whatever." He walked ahead of me jumping to the railing on the edge of the pier. I stopped leaning on the rail placing my dolls on the ground glaring at him sit on the railing. That's when the railing gave away as I dropped for the water.

"Akane!" Ranma moved reaching his hand for mine, but we missed. 


	4. Chapter One: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I only wish I had the same luck. *Blink*

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: Ranma

We got to the beach the next day around noon. Our beach house looked terrible, it needed a paint job at least. I noticed right away that there were only four bedrooms, Three big enough for two, and a fourth large enough for one. Wasting no time I went for one.

"This one is mine tomboy." I passed Akane going for one of the big ones at the end of the hall.

"Hold it." Someone grabbed my shirt so I stopped. "My father's room is too small for another, and the other two are full. Being the lady I should get the last room." My fiancee let go of me.

"Lady? I don't see one." I went for the room after insulting her. I don't think I should have said that thinking back.

"RANMA!" I found myself suddenly on the wooden floor with a pain, that's probably a bump, on top of my head.

"You two share" I heard my mother say and heard everyone agree as I lifted my head.

"I can't share a room with him!" Akane yelled turning away to faced another.

I stood up. "I ain't sharing with this macho chick!" I almost went in defense, but Akane didn't attack.

"You two will share and that's final." The two fathers said with crossed arms.

"Grr! Fine!" The girl turned dragging me into the room. "Let me say I don't agree and if you try anything perverted you'll sleep on the beach. Got it?" She placed her bags on the floor with her back to me.

"I don't agree either, but we can't win. I won't do anything perverted cause I ain't one." I told her to which she gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. If I'll be staying with her I'll have to get on her good side. "Uh, Akane." She turned to me as I began to feel red-faced. Was I blushing? "Do you want to go see the beach front? They got a boardwalk and they might have games an-"

"Of course Ranma. Lets go." She stood looking a bit red as well.

"Uh, really?" I can't believe she accepted.

The boardwalk was okay. I won Akane a panda at the milk bottle game. She kept throwing the balls into the walls behind them. I got some orange ice cream in a cone; She got a vanilla chocolate swirl. Maybe I should have gotten that one too. I played her in that game where you fill the balloon in the crown's head until it breaks. I won, but only because she used her gun to wet me. I got her back though. I couldn't find any hot water so I used coffee to turn guy again. I wouldn't be seen with Akane any other way. We were heading down the long pier ten feet above the water by evening. 

"Look out Ranma." She teased me with the stuffed cat I won her at the balloon thing. I was slightly disturbed by it even though it wasn't a real one.

"Stop it Akane." I crossed my arms closing my eyes. Still I couldn't stop twitching a bit.

"Thank you Ranma." I never expected to hear that.

"Eh, whatever." I jumped to the railing to get away before I ruined everything like usual. I bent down looking out and wondering how deep the water was. Then I saw Akane fall through a broken rail headed downward.

"Akane!" I reached out for her hand, but I missed. That's when I remembered Akane can't swim.

*************************************************************************************

Okay so here's the deal. With every new chapter I put up I need a review to equal or surpass it.

So far with this one I have two chapters up. I got two reviews. So I need more to put up the next.

Thanks to:

****

butterfly

apie


	5. Chapter Two: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. So whatever I write it's unofficial and so pointless.

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: Akane

I don't remember what happened next. I was cold all over, wet, and I couldn't breathe. I was falling, no I was sinking. I came to the bottom but I couldn't go back up. Everything went black and nothing was there.

I remember when I was young. They would always try to teach me to swim, and I would just sink. As hard as I tried I just couldn't. Someone always seemed to save me. A while back I remember Principal Kuno trying to teach me to swim. Both of us tried our best and failed. Even with help I failed and Ranma had to keep saving me. I don't want to be saved. I just want to swim. Is that so wrong? All I ever wanted to do was play with my sisters in the water and swim like the fish do. To feel the cool water without having to worry so much about drowning. All I want is to swim.

A cool air. Someone was near me as I felt wood on my back. I opened my eyes to my stuffed cat.

"Hows it feel to have it shoved in your face?" A now female Ranma said with a smile.

"Ranma? You saved me?" Ranma closed her eyes and nodded with a smile. "Thank you Ranma." I sat up. We were back on the pier. A small crowd was dispersing.

"You okay now Akane?" Ranma asked picking up my panda, but still never looked away from me.

"Y-yeah." I stood and walked over to him. "I'm just fine thanks to you."

"Akane?" I turned to meet Ranma's eyes. "Do you want to swim?" What was he thinking? Of course I did! What was he up to?

"Yes." I said looking forward sighing. He handed my panda as I put it under my arm with my cat. We started walking until we got to the beach where Ranma stopped me.

"I'll help you then."

*************************************************************************************

There'll be Ranma's view later. I want to tweak it a bit more. Mainly because it has a lot more content then Akane's view.

Thanks to:

****

Maria

mkitty chan 

me! 

Gohan22: I am nuts by the way.

****

Christine: I can't believe someone actually read that "Box" story. I was surprised that it even got 30 reviews like it did. 


	6. Chapter Two: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I only wish I had the same luck. *Blink*

*********************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: Ranma

I lunged for Akane who had just met the water. I needed to save her even if it meant going girl. I dived into the water wasting no time I got her from the bottom. We weren't too deep. Maybe nine feet down. I took her over my shoulder and used the support poles to jump back up onto the pier.

"Akane! Are you okay?" She didn't move. I laid her on her back as some people came forming a small crowd. "Crud. She's not breathing."

"I'll have to use that mouth to mouth resuscimacatatation thing." I leaned toward her face. I-I can't do this! It'd be like kissing her and I know I don't want that. Still, it's her life. "Okay then." 

I did it. At least what I remembered. They taught this quickly at school once and I caught it in between naps. Her lips were soft. I felt my face blush as I did it. Luckily she began coughing up some water and breathing again. She didn't get up right away, but she was alive. I placed her cat doll on top of her as she came to.

"How's it feel to have it shoved in your face?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Ranma? You saved me?" I closed my eyes nodding. Still with smile. "Thank you Ranma." She sat up as the crowd left. Why'd she thank me? It's like she didn't expect me to save her.

"You okay now Akane?" I moved to get her panda not looking away from her in case she wasn't.

"Y-yeah." She stood coming over to me with her cat doll. "I'm just fine thanks to you." Again with this dumb thanks. I doubt she wanted to be saved at all.

"Akane?" She turned to me. She wanted to be able to go into the water and not drown. "Do you want to swim."

There was silence as we began walking. "Yes." She looked from me sighing. I handed her the panda. We walked to the beach before I decided to tell her.

"I'll help you then." We were stopped now.

"Y-you will Ranma? Thank you so much." She hugged me even though we were both girls. It was one of those nice hugs. Then she broke away.

"Okay then. Tomorrow I'll teach you to swim." I turned away embarrassed about the hug still. It shouldn't have ended. I walked a bit ahead so she wouldn't notice. We walked on down the beach for our temporary home. 

*********************************************************************************************************

I must have rewritten this four times. This is the only one I can make sense of. Three is gonna be a hard one because neither of the two will have much talking and it sucks, but I'm gonna write it anyway.

Thanks to:

****

Xan 


	7. Chapter Three: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. Damnit all to hell!

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Akane

I woke up the next morning to my new stuffed animals. I looked for Ranma, but he was up already. Ranma was acting weird last night. He kept blushing every time he looked at me. He told me last night that he'd teach me to swim. I may finally be able to swim this year. With that in mind I left the room for the living area where everyone, but Ranma, was eating breakfast. It was only some eggs today.

After eating I went to my room to change. I put on my new swimsuit and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good I think, but that didn't make me happy. If I look so good why doesn't Ranma think that? I mean every boy in school use to fight with me every morning in hopes of a date with me. Ranma didn't act like them. He's not gay, those magazines I had found in his room that one time proved that.

Was it because I was weak? I don't think I am. I'm the only girl besides Cologne that can beat him up. Which is weird because I'm not as good as Shampoo or Ukyo. My inability to cook or swim makes me weak. I may be good at martial arts, but I'm not in the fields that matter. I even trained my arms and legs to build up muscle so I could swim, and I failed. So I'm weak and pathetic. No wonder Ranma hates me. My training has apparently made me a macho chick, and not as cute as his other fiancées.

"Weren't you suppose to meet Ranma?" My sister Kasumi stuck her head into the room with the same clueless smile she always had. "He said he'll meet you at the pool down the street."

"Thanks Kasumi. I'm going now." Time to see what Ranma will teach me. I put on my sandals and threw my stuff into a bag leaving the house.

*************************************************************************************

Just to piss you off I put Ranma's view in the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter Three: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. If I did I'd also own Inu-yasha and Maison Ikkoku. 

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Ranma

I got up early today. I didn't want to see Akane when I woke up. Ever since my lips met hers last night I feel sick when I look at her. Since it wasn't a kiss, and she wasn't even conscious, it doesn't even count. I kept remembering what I did every time I saw her. I was jogging down the street that led out of town. That's when I crossed the eternal lost boy/pig Ryoga.

"Hey P-Chan." I waved with a questionable smile.

"Pheh Ranma. Why are you here in Osaka?" Should I tell him why I'm here? Nah, cause then he'd want to see Akane. I should mention the fact he wasn't in Osaka though.

"Uh, Ryoga this ain't Osaka. Anyway I'm just here on a training journey with my pops like usual." I closed my eyes turning away. I hope he bought it.

"Training huh? You lie Ranma." He caught on for once. "This is Osaka. You lied about it not being such."

"Uh, actually it ain't Osaka." I pointed out the sign as he went pale. I turned him around and he went on his way. "That was close."

That was a close call. He would've tried to get a date with Akane again or another fishing rod incident could have occurred. Crud! I gotta go meet Akane to teach her how to swim! I turned running off for the pool.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to: 

****

Maria: Maybe he has but just go along with this okay.

****

Ranma-baka 

Dixystxx: It's easier to write separate plus I like to treat each as a different story. It's like I'm doing the sequel to the story in Akane's view now instead of later. Plus it's just how I did it and I don't wanna change.

Sorry it was so short by the way, but I already have four done and am working on five as we speak. 


	9. Chapter Four: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. Damnit all to hell!

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Four: Akane

I sat on the beach. Ranma didn't show up that morning at the pool. I guess he really didn't like me. I thought he was serious about teaching me how to swim too. I was so clueless. I like how the warm sand feels sometimes. I hate it when the sand is really hot and you're in pain walking across it though. I loved watching the little kids play out in the water, and at the same time hated them for it. 

There was a small tide pool about two to three feet deep so I sat there. I helped out some kids building a sandcastle and a moat. All in all I was having a basically good morning despite being let down by Ranma. I even got in a quick game of volleyball. I didn't want to go home for lunch so I got a pork and rice dish at a nearby food stand.

The thing I was proud of was the great tan I was getting. It was perfect by now. I went to go get some ice cream, and maybe play some games again. I was out of money though, and the rest of it was back at the house. I sat on a bench watching the waves, and the cute lifeguards.

"Akane!" Ranma was running up to me stopping at the bench gasping for air. "I found you finally. I've been looking for you all over."

"Where were you idiot?!" I stood up punching his head.

"Hey! I was running late and to think I was worried about you tomboy." Ranma crossed his arms giving a grunt.

"You were worried about me?"

"Huh? Well, I mean, you weren't there. I kind of thought you may have been kidnapped again." He unfolded his arms leaning against the bench. "You tend to get in stupid situations like that and I end up having to save your butt." He gave a sigh.

"It's usually your fault I get captured by someone." I started walking away as he came following.

"What? How dare you blame all that on me?" He had caught up with me.

"Well it's the truth Ranma. Now what do you want?" Why was he still here?

"I said I'd teach you how to swim!"

"Huh? You really mean it?" I stopped, as did he as he moved me to the side of the walk.

"Well duh. I said I would and I'm a man of my word." He turned away heading down the walk. "Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah. Hold up a second." I headed after him wearing a smile. I might be able to swim after today. 

*************************************************************************************

Okay.

Thanks:

****

Mary: Yeah I know the chapters are short but if you put the two views together it's not. No. five is about two pages which I think may be the longest as of yet.

****

Apie again.

****

Maria: She doesn't know he gave mouth to mouth. Only he knows, if she knew she'd be acting weird too probably.

****

Vizeerlord: Yes they're short, but I try not to overload anyone or myself. You really don't like my chapters being short. 


	10. Chapter Four: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma. I do own, er, yeah I don't own anything worth mentioning.

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Four: Ranma

I was running late. I was an hour late to the pool. When I got there Akane was no where in sight. I thought she really wanted to learn how to swim. She was probably mad at me again so I would have to find her before some stupid thing happened. I started at the beach house, but she wasn't there. I spent all morning looking for that damn tomboy. I felt like I was wasting my time, but I knew if I went back to the beach house those two old bastards would throw me out and force me to find her. I was running everywhere and frankly I was getting tired. That's when I saw her over on a bench.

"Akane!" I ran up to her and stopped at the bench to catch my breath.. "I found you finally. I've been looking for you all over." Wherever she's been it was definitely outside, because she had a great tan going.

"Where were you idiot?!" She stood up punching my head.

"Hey! I was running late and to think I was worried about you tomboy." I crossed my arms. I can't believe she could be so mean! To think I wasted my morning looking for her.

"You were worried about me?" She seemed a little surprised by this.

"Huh? Well, I mean, you weren't there. I kind of thought you may have been kidnapped again." I placed my hands on the back of the bench and looked away. "You tend to get in stupid situations like that and I end up having to save your butt." I sighed. I was always saving her, it almost became a weekly event.

"It's usually your fault I get captured by someone." She started walking away and I went after. She insulted me!

"What? How dare you blame all that on me?" I caught up with her.

"Well it's the truth Ranma. Now what do you want?" She didn't remember that I said I'd teach her to swim.

"I said I'd teach you how to swim!" I kind of clenched one of my fists in anger because of her stupidity.

"Huh? You really mean it?" She stopped walking so I took her off to the side out of the way. I looked her in the eye.

"Well duh. I said I would and I'm a man of my word." I turned away blushing and went down the walk. "Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah. Hold up a second." She came following me. I wonder if I can even help her? I've seen her try before and it was pathetic, but I wanted to believe in her this once. 

*************************************************************************************

Thanks:

****

Bbb: I'm writing see. 


	11. Chapter Five: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: You know by now that I don't own Ranma so I won't bother to mention it anymore. There was much rejoicing.

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Five: Akane

We walked together down a street until we came to a club of some sort. Ranma got us in and we came to an in-ground pool. It was rather large and probably very deep at the one end.

"Here we are Akane." Ranma led me to a chair where he put our stuff down. "You ready?"

"To swim?" I was a bit surprised that he already expected me to go in. "You haven't taught me anything yet."

"We're just gonna go in the shallow end." He scoffed. "There's no way you could drown there." 

He took me toward the pool past the other people. There weren't too many really. Only about ten of them in the water and they were all over in the deep end.

"Here goes." He took my hand leading me into the water. It was cold and I saw him change to a girl. "It's not so bad huh Akane? Akane?" I was already under water. He scooped me up bringing me over to the steps used to get in the pool. "How do you drown in four feet deep water?!" I was disappointed as I hung my head low. Ranma took my chin in his hand and turned my head to meet his eyes. What was he gonna do?

"Uh, Ranma." Shook his head coming out of a daze. "We should try again." He nodded wearing a red face.

"Right. This time I'll hold onto you as you move your arms like this." He motioned his arms as if treading the air. I nodded as he brought me back out. He held me from under my shoulder.

"I can do this." I began treading the water with my arms. I let out a laugh when I was actually getting it right.

"Okay now kick your legs slightly to tread the water." I began to do as he said and was succeeding. "Okay now try without me." He let go of me and I went under and came back up thrashing. I was drowning again.

He got me in an embrace and led us back over to the side as I took a deep breath and he sighed. "Don't worry about it Akane. It was your first try." That's when I realized he was still holding onto me. "Oh, sorry." He let go of me embarrassed, but it was okay.

"That's three times you've saved me now." I looked away from him sitting on the edge.

"I know you want to swim."

"It's not too important." Why'd I tell him this lie?

"No it is. Knowing how to swim is important Akane. I've got an idea." He gave me a smile that kind of made me smile as well. What was he up to?

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Xan again: See he went girl.

****

Mary: He called her pathetic. I don't remember that part. Anyway Ranma has mixed feelings and he'll hate her one sec and love her the next. 


	12. Chapter Five: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: You know by now that I don't own Ranma so I won't bother to mention it anymore. There was much rejoicing.

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Five: Akane

We walked together down a street until we came to the fancy club I found a pool at. I got us in by saying I was thinking of joining. I brought Akane over to the in-ground pool they had.. I didn't expect it to be so big, and it probably was very deep at the deep end.

"Here we are Akane." I led her to a chair where he put our stuff down. "You ready?" She seemed rather nervous about all of this.

"To swim?" She seemed surprised that I'd let her go in right away. "You haven't taught me anything yet." I wanted her to get in the water first.

"We're just gonna go in the shallow end." I scoffed thinking she was acting too scared. So unlike her. "There's no way you could drown there." 

I took her hand and brought her over to the pool. I saw some other people, but I couldn't concentrate on anything else at the time.

"Here goes." Ii took her down the steps into the pool. It was cold. I thought a pool of this sort would be heated, but it wasn't and I went girl. "It's not so bad huh Akane? Akane?" I turned to her to find her already underwater. I grabbed her bringing her over to the steps. "How do you drown in four feet deep water?!" I was silently laughing, but then I saw her slump. I took my chin in my hand to look at her in the eyes. They were pretty, and I just stopped before I could tell her to lighten up.

"Uh, Ranma." I shook my head coming out of that daze. "We should try again." I nodded and I could feel my face was red.

"Right. This time I'll hold onto you as you move your arms like this." I motioned my arms looking like a total dork. She nodded along. I took her back into the water holding her from under her arms.

"I can do this." She began treading the water with her arms. I heard her giggle so I guess she was doing it. I wasn't really paying attention. I was still feeling awkward around her.

"Okay now kick your legs slightly to tread the water." She began to do as I said and was succeeding. "Okay now try without me." I let go of her and she went under and came back up thrashing. She was drowning again.

I moved grabbing her in a hug and took her over to the side as I sighed. She was safe again. "Don't worry about it Akane. It was your first try." I just stared at her until I noticed she was a bit nerved. "Oh, sorry." I let go of her in embarrassment. She was probably hating being held by me.

"That's three times you've saved me now." She sat on the ledge looking away from me..

"I know you want to swim." She wanted to not be saved. She's too proud of the fact she's strong.

"It's not too important." She didn't look at me so I know she was lying.

"No it is. Knowing how to swim is important Akane. I've got an idea." I gave her a smile which she gave back. I had a plan now. That crazy hair-cutting Kuno had the right idea. He just went about it all wrong.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Bbb: here's Ranma's part. Sorry I was sleeping for the first time in three days so I wasn't about to update.

****

Bandersnatch: There really isn't any locations or anything. Most of it's on a beach or a pier or a beach club pool. I like that line too.

****

Sel: It may be a bit repetitious only because it is the same scene. There is a difference though in thoughts and I add some more things in Ranma's view. Some scenes are completely different like chapter three when she was at the house and he was with Ryoga. Soon It'll be completely diff when they are off on their own so wait for that.


	13. Chapter Six: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: I'm afraid of squirrels so stop it with the pictures screaminidiot92! *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Six: Akane

Ranma disappeared and didn't show up for some time. He came back by the late afternoon with a big bag. He had a goofy smile too. "This time you'll swim."

"Are you sure Ranma?" I looked at him as if he was insane. What could be in that bag that would help me swim?

"I've got the perfect thing for you. You ready?" I nodded my head unsure of my answer. "Okay so here it is." He took out a package that must have had been swimmies. He took them out and started blowing up the two rubber rings as I stifled my anger. He didn't mean to be a jackass.

"Ranma why are you doing this to me?" He stopped blowing into the object and looked to me with question. "Those are for little kids."

"Yeah, but since you didn't have them back then you can use 'em now. See these are really to help teach kids to swim." 

"Did you use them?"

"Well, no. My dad just threw me in the water and said swim." He kind of looked a mix of angry and sad when he said that, It was true that his father was a jerk. "But I'm not a normal guy so lets just do this okay." He went back to blowing them up.

"It's not you doing this though."

"Shut up Akane and just do this. Stop complaining like a baby." He mumbled while still blowing into the swimmies, but his eyes looked at me rather angry before turning kind. "I'm trying to help you here so stop whining." He finished handing me one swimmie. 

"I'm not whining!" I can't believe him! I swiped the swimmie and put it on my left arm. "Now stop calling me names you egotistical moron." He continued to blow up the second one throwing it to me.

"Alright lets go baby." He turned for the water. Why had he even stuck around to do this? I called him all that. Usually he would have stormed off or I would have hit him by now.

"Okay. I still don't think these will work." I went with him into the water. I got out until I could no longer stand, but I didn't float. Ranma pulled me back to the steps.

"Okay, maybe you weigh more than a kid. I should have bought more than one set." He took off the swimies and put them on his arms. "I mean they couldn't make someone our age float." He jumped in and he was floating. He quickly jumped out. "Uh, I was swimming, yeah swimming." He was lying and doing it badly because he had a dumb smile.

"That was a dumb idea."

"Right. It wasn't my only idea though." He went back to his bag and shuffled around before pulling out a life vest. He threw it to me and I put it on. "Okay there's no way you can sink now."

"I'd be ashamed if I did." I went back out and was out of the jacket and back in the water. Once again Ranma saved me.

"You didn't do the straps did you?"

"There are straps?" He took the jacket out from the pool. I guess it came off. He put it on me and did the straps. "Okay here I go."

"I won't save you this time so don't drown." I nodded my head and went in, I got out into the water that was over my head and I felt the jacket float off of me! I was back under the water and I tried to get back, but I had no clue which way was which when I felt a hand.

"You're okay tomboy." Ranma had grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the pool.

"I thought you weren't gonna save me." I looked at him as he just sat a bit thinking.

"Er, well, I, uh." I kind of smiled.

"You like me too much to let me die." 

"Uh, sure. Look I have one more idea." He settled down, but still had a red face.

"What is it?" I moved my hand, but noticed he still held it. He let go in another awkward way.

"Uh, well, we can use these fun noodle things I got."

"What are those?"

"These things made of foam. They'll help you float." He went to his bag coming back with two sticks made of colored foam. "Here. They'll work fine."

"Okay here goes then." I took them and went in the water with them under my arms. "You sure this will work? They don't seem any different then the swimmie idea."

"These weren't made for little toddlers in mind." He crossed him arms in satisfaction. "You can use these to stay a float and then can practice swimming by moving your arms." He nodded agreeing with what he said as I just began to walk into the water.

"Whatever." I stepped into the water going into the deeper part when the damn things came out and I sunk. Luckily I was able to walk out with my life as Ranma stood with concern.

"Okay. I'm out of ideas at the moment. Lets try again tomorrow." He took the weird foam things putting everything that failed back in his bag sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm sorry Akane. I let you down after bringing your hopes up." He never looked at me when he said it though. It sounded like resentment in his voice.

He just kept on packing up as the evening came. He hated me. He hated me because I can't swim. That's why he was being cold now. I can't believe he'd be so shallow.

*************************************************************************************

So there's a two pager. I'm trying for a three page soon. Anyway stay tuned for Ranma's view which will tell you if he really hates her or not. He hates something I'll tell you that. 


	14. Chapter Six: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: I'm afraid of squirrels so **STOP** it with the pictures screaminidiot92! *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Six: Ranma

I went to the nearby store to pick up a few things that may help Akane swim. I came back by the late afternoon with a big bag. I gave her a smile to show I had a great idea. "This time you'll swim."

"Are you sure Ranma?" She looked at me in a weird way again.

"I've got the perfect thing for you. You ready?" She nodded her head. "Okay so here it is." I took out a pair of swimmies and began to blow one up. She'd swim this time.

"Ranma why are you doing this to me?" I stopped blowing into the swimmie wondering what she was talking about. "Those are for little kids."

"Yeah, but since you didn't have them back then you can use 'em now. See these are really to help teach kids to swim." I gave a nice smile. Why was she so intent not to give them a chance?

"Did you use them?"

"Well, no. My dad just threw me in the water and said swim." I remember that well and my father was such a bastard, but to believe some of the things he did to me. "But I'm not a normal guy so lets just do this okay." I went back to blowing them up to avoid the situation.

"It's not you doing this though." She was right, but why was she so against swimming all the sudden.

"Shut up Akane and just do this. Stop complaining like a baby." I yelled while still blowing into the swimmies, but I stopped because I wanted her to like me. "I'm trying to help you here so stop whining." I finished handing her one swimmie. 

"I'm not whining!" She swiped the swimmie and put it on her left arm in such anger. "Now stop calling me names you egotistical moron." I finished blowing up the second one throwing it to her. How dare she?! Egotistical? I'm helping her!

"Alright lets go baby." I turned for the water. Strange thing was that usually she would have stormed off or she would have hit me by now.

"Okay. I still don't think these will work." She went with me into the water. She got out until she was past her height in water, but she didn't float. I pulled her back to the steps. 

"Okay, maybe you weigh more than a kid. I should have bought more than one set." I took off the swimmies and put them on my own arms. "I mean they couldn't make someone our age float." I jumped in to explain my point, but I was floating. I quickly jumped out not wanting her to know. "Uh, I was swimming, yeah swimming." I had to lie about what happened so she wouldn't get angry.

"That was a dumb idea." She was right.

"Right. It wasn't my only idea though." I went back to my bag and took out a life vest throwing it to Akane. She put it on, as I wasn't looking, but wondering if it'd work. "Okay there's no way you can sink now."

"I'd be ashamed if I did." She went back out and was soon dropping out of the jacket and into the water. I grabbed her arm bringing her back.

"You didn't do the straps did you?" I pointed them out.

"There are straps?" I took the jacket she had dropped out of from the pool. I put it on her and did the straps blushing. "Okay here I go." 

"I won't save you this time so don't drown." She nodded her head and went in, she got out into the water that was over her head and I saw the jacket slide off her. She was back under the water trying to swim. I couldn't watch anymore so I grabbed her hand with my own.

"You're okay tomboy." I pulled her out of the pool as she was in a bit of shock.

"I thought you weren't gonna save me." She looked at me as I just sat. I had hoped if she knew I wouldn't help her that she'd actually do it.

"Er, well, I, uh." She gave me a smile as I tried for an answer besides I didn't want her dead because, because, she's my fiancée.

"You like me too much to let me die." 

"Uh, sure. Look I have one more idea." I grew back my confidence, but still had an obvious red face.

"What is it?" I felt a tug on my arm, and realized I hadn't let go of Akane yet. I let go of it embarrassed.

"Uh, well, we can use these fun noodle things I got." 

"What are those?"

"These things made of foam. They'll help you float." I made my way to my bag taking out the two small fun noodles. "Here. They'll work fine." I held them out to her.

"Okay here goes then." She took them into the water with each under an arm. "You sure this will work? They don't seem any different then the swimmie idea."

"These weren't made for little toddlers in mind." I crossed him arms in satisfaction. "You can use these to stay a float and then can practice swimming by moving your arms." I nodded agreeing with what I said as she began to walk into the water.

"Whatever." She stepped into the deeper area when I saw the noodles came out and she sunk. I was about to jump in again, but I saw her come out into the shallow area walking on the bottom. Thank Kami she's alive.

"Okay. I'm out of ideas at the moment. Lets try again tomorrow." I took the noodles putting everything away in my bag sighing. I had let her down.

"I'm sorry." What did she say? Why did she say it?

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm sorry Akane. I let you down after bringing your hopes up." I never looked at her as I said it, I couldn't bare facing her in my failure.

I can't believe I failed. I just kept packing up my things. I couldn't even look at her. I had let her down after promising her that she'd swim. Okay, I never promised her, but it felt that way.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Bbb

Tyverius: That's your opinion. It isn't the same story, it appears to be, but I don't just copy and paste and edit text. Not even for what they say I rewrite it, which is a waste of time too. Ranma's version is a totally different story in a way and I never consider the two the same. What do you want? Me to take out all the Ranma views totally or make them their own story? No one state that it's the same thing anymore okay.

****

Siribe-chan: I'm so happy and proud you really like it. Maybe I will do that.

****

Arcia: The vest just slid off the first time because she didn't do the straps, but the second time she was going down and the vest the opposite so she slid out of it again. Maybe she's just really heavy. I don't know. They say the teen years are the best years.

And thanks to anyone else who read this but didn't review, if there are any of you.

Commercial:

If you like the Inu-yasha go read my _Worthless_ fic. Read the For _Inu-yasha or Money One_ maybe. _All About A Box_ my first fic about Ranma and Akane is apparently good and yet sucked, but you should check it out.


	15. Chapter Seven: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: Akane

Ranma was just sleeping on a lounge chair. He figured since we got in for free we might as well enjoy the club. I was just walking around as the sun set. I was over by the pool walking around to get back when I was bumped into sending me into the water. It was the deep end and I began going under and flailing my arms. Then I was saved.

"Thanks again Ranma."

"Ranma?" I looked to find a boy with short dirty blonde hair. He was cute and his build wasn't spectacular, but he was well built. A martial artist or maybe a swimmer.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else." I felt my cheeks glow in embarrassment, or was it something else?

"I'm sorry for hitting you in. What are you doing by a pool if you can't swim anyway?" He led me to a lounge chair nearby and we sat down across from one another.

"My friend had been teaching me to, but we failed today." I sighed.

"So you can't swim? Well, you're in luck then. I'm Ezu Samba." He gave me a great smile.

"Uh, am I supposed to know that name?" he slumped some before returning upright.

"You never heard of me? I'm the number one martial artist in Japan. Er, I mean marine martial artist."

"Marine martial arts?" What the hell was that?

"Yes it's martial arts, but you fight in a pool and so on." He seemed almost gloating as expected.

"Er, well, I'm Tendo Akane, of the Tendo School of anything-goes martial arts." I seemed happy now.

"Wow, so you're a martial artist as well? I'll teach you to swim Akane. How 'bout it?"

"Well, you are the best. I guess it couldn't hurt." I like the idea of being taught by a master at it, but part of me was against it because Ranma wanted to teach me. He hates me though.

"Okay, but it's late though so how about tomorrow morning?"

"Okay then." I felt like I was betraying Ranma.

"You aren't part of the club are you?" I shook my head. "Okay. Tomorrow say you're my guest and they'll let you in." I nodded. That's when Ranma came from nowhere sitting in the gap between us facing Samba.

"Who are you?" Ranma was looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm Ezu Samba. Martial artist." He looked at me pointing at Ranma. "Is he a friend of yours Akane?" I nodded my head.

"Akane. I think I understand now." Ranma stood up pointing at Samba. "I challenge you to a match Tango!"

"It's Samba, and I accept." He stood to meet Ranma. "We will face off in marine martial arts at the stadium just over there." He pointed to a stadium six blocks away.

"Marine martial arts?" Ranma was puzzled. "Isn't that fighting in water? I accept as long as the pool is heated."

"Oh, it is that type. Why request that?"

"Uh, no reason.. Tomorrow we will fight there at seven at night. Don't be late!"

Why did Ranma challenge a guy for no reason? I know he likes fighting, but usually he was the one being challenged.

*************************************************************************************

This is a bonus just because I missed 4 days. I made two new Ranma stories so check 'em out.


	16. Chapter Seven: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: Ranma

I was relaxing poolside as evening came. I guess I even fell asleep. I had gone back to being male now. Since I had gotten us into the club for free I didn't want to leave and have that wasted so I stuck around the place. I have no clue where Akane went off to, but I think she hated me for not helping her as best I could. I should have been able to get her to swim, but I couldn't.

I woke up suddenly, and I had no clue why I did. I felt that something was wrong. I looked across the pool to see Akane talking to some pretty boy bastard. I moved to get closer by hiding under her chair.

"Er, well, I'm Tendo Akane, of the Tendo School of anything-goes martial arts." She seemed very cheerful and the opposite she felt with me. Did she like him?

"Wow, so you're a martial artist as well? I'll teach you to swim Akane. How 'bout it?" The damn boy had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, you are the best. I guess it couldn't hurt." She said it was okay for him to teach her to swim! She told me I would do that. I guess she does hate me.

"Okay, but it's late though so how about tomorrow morning?"

"Okay then." I felt a dagger enter my heart..

"You aren't part of the club are you?" I saw the chair shook so I guess she was shaking her head. "Okay. Tomorrow say you're my guest and they'll let you in." I couldn't take anymore and sprang out looking to the boy in spite.

"Who are you?" I look to him in disgust.

"I'm Ezu Samba. Martial artist." He looked at Akane pointing at me. He was a martial artist? "Is he a friend of yours Akane?" I knew for a fact she nodded her head from behind me.

"Akane. I think I understand now." I stood up pointing at the damn boy. He was trying to pick up Akane and date her. "I challenge you to a match Tango!"

"It's Samba, and I accept." He stood to meet me. His eyes had the same fire as my own. "We will face off in marine martial arts at the stadium just over there." He pointed to a stadium six blocks away.

"Marine martial arts?" What the hell is that? Marine is something to do with water right? "Isn't that fighting in water? I accept as long as the pool is heated."

"Oh, it is that type. Why request that?"

"Uh, no reason. Tomorrow we will fight there at seven at night. Don't be late!" I glared at him turning away from the two returning to my chair acting all asleep, but I watched as the two talked some more than Akane came to me to go.

I was sulking out on the porch that night. I have no clue what this marine martial arts are about. If I were to lose I'd be showing Akane I'd was weak, and I could lose her. My mother came out and sat beside me.

"I hear you're going to fight a match tomorrow."

"Yeah. Some stupid marine martial arts." I closed my eyes scoffing.

"Marine martial arts? I'm great at that." I rose to meet her. "Do you want my help?"

"What do you think mom?" I would win that battle and get Akane to like me again. Well, like me more than she did now.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Arcia: We'll just have to see if he wins it.

****

Bbb

Maria: He won't be going girl, but I think that if he did Samba would try to date him/her. Remember that the pool they will fight in is a heated indoor one.


	17. Chapter Eight: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: Akane

The next morning I woke up and Ranma wasn't in the room. He just disappeared sometime after dinner. Kasumi said that he slept out on the beach. I guess he hates me so much he can't even be in the same room as me. After another great breakfast from my sister I got into my bathing suit. I'm to meet Samba at the pool so he can teach me to swim. I got there by about eight.

"Akane!" Samba sat at a lounge chair with his hand in air and a great smile. There were only two other people there at that time.

"Hi Samba. Thanks for doing this." I sat on the chair next to his.

"It's no problem for a great swimmer and martial artist like myself. Besides I like you."

"Uh, should we get started then?"

"Yeah sure we can. Okay so how poor are you?" 

"I drowned in four feet of water when I'm about four and a half feet tall." I looked away ashamed.

"I see. Well, there's nothing I can't do. So I can most definitely teach you to swim. I mean, I am the very best." Damn Samba is very egotistical. He acts like he's invincible. It surprises me that he doesn't speak of himself in third person. "Okay lets go."

"Alright." He led me to the ledge near the middle of the pool.

"I think you should try by fear first." I turned to him with question.

"How do you learn by fe-" he pushed me into the pool. I tried my best to get my head above the water, but I just barely got to the top. It was the deep end too so I had no clue as to where the ladder was. That's when I was pulled aside and I could breathe again. "What was that?!"

"I was just trying it out." Samba had saved me now, but he was laughing about it. When Ranma saved me he didn't laugh, at least not in the rude way Samba does it. "I'm sorry, but it was just to see what I was up against. I would never harm you Akane. Never."

"I believe you." Somehow I did. He wasn't trying to drown me. "You don't teach people that way though!" I whacked him over the head, which he just laughed about.

"I'm going to have to be careful around you Akane." He stuck out his tongue at me as if it was all a joke. "Okay. Now then lets get going. First lets see you float on your back. You need to do that first." His face went to a more serious one as if activated by a switch.

"Float on my back?" I never really even tried that. "I guess that could work. I never thought of trying to do that."

"Well, I, being the best, would of course think of it. You see swimming isn't all moving your arms and legs and stuff. You need balance in the water. You need to let the water do part of the job. Now c'mon." He led me into the shallow end of the pool. The water was just as cold as yesterday, maybe cooler.

"So what do I have to do?" I looked to him for an answer.

"Easy. I'll help you. Lie on your back and I'll hold you up. When you're ready tell me. All you have to really do is try to remain flat, don't bend." I nodded and lied on the water where he held me from under.

"Okay." He let go, and at first I was above water, but quickly I was under the water. Samba helped me back up. "I couldn't do it."

"Well, it was only your first try okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. I didn't become the best over night." He gave an encouraging smile to me and I felt a whole lot better. "We can try kicking exercises. That may help."

"What are they for?" What the hell is a kicking exercise? I use Ranma for that.

"You hold onto something and practice your kicking. It's not just your arms that you use to swim. You'll learn how to use your legs when you swim first."

"Okay then. Lets go." He took my hands and I began to kick, but my feet weren't anywhere near the water's surface. I know that when you swim your feet are almost out of the water, but mine weren't. I failed as hard as I kicked. Then I kicked Samba in the shin. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. I'm the greatest martial artist, er, marine martial artist and that attack wouldn't hurt me." Did he say I was weak?! That's two guys that think I'm weak! "Though, you are pretty strong. It does hurt a bit. Anyway, lets take a break." I nodded, at least he didn't think I was weak like Ranma did.

"Okay then." We left the pool to sit on the lounge chairs again. "I stink don't I?"

"Uh, well, not really Akane." He was lying. He had a face that said it. "It could be worse."

"Worse? You can't get worse than me." I looked away to some kids who were in the kiddie pool nearby. They look like they're having lots of fun.

"So you never got to do things like they do then."

"Yeah. It makes you feel left out a bit, but it's no problem really." It was a big problem I just would never admit it, but Ranma knew. Even if I told him that lie he would've known.

"Swimming isn't as great as it seems. Especially when you get the water in your ears and once I was bit by a fish in a lake."

"Well everything has a positive and negative side to it."

"I guess so. Say, about tonight. What is that guy I challenged to you?" He's asking about Ranma? Does he want to know Ranma's skill, or if he's my boyfriend?

"Ranma? He's, he's my, er, well..." I shouldn't say. It's not like Ranma was really my fiancé. Our fathers made all this.

"Ranma's his name? So is he your brother? Boyfriend?" He was eager to find out the answer by the look on his face.

"Ranma is my fiancé! There I said it." I couldn't look Samba in his face.

"Your fiancé? Really? He didn't seem like that to me."

"Well, it was an arranged marriage and neither of us really want it."

"So that means technically you're still open. Hmm, tell you what Akane, if I win tonight will you get rid of him and go out with me?" I turned to him shocked. I can't believe he said that! I had a strange will to accept. I mean if he won I can be rid of obligation to Ranma, and then if it didn't work out with Samba I'd be free from all attachments.

"I agree."

****************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Maria


	18. Chapter Eight: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: Ranma

I didn't want to see Akane's disappointed face last night so I slept on the beach in a tent. I woke up to a cop at six in the morning and now I hafta pay some ticket. Apparently you can't camp on this beach, especially under the lifeguard's chair.

At nine I came back to the beach house to find that Akane left to be taught by that guy named after that dance. Tonight I would fight that guy so I better figure out how marine martial art matches work. My mom told me she knew so I went to her to find out. I found her on the porch looking out at the beach drinking tea.

"Okay son listen well. Basically it's a competition to fight, but in the water. As you know attacks are ineffective in the water. Right?"

"Yep." I nodded only to be hit on the head.

"Wrong. Normal attacks are, but if you can punch at the right angle your attack will carry." She is smart and knows better skills than pops. His attacks he teaches me are for cowards. Like the Crouch of the Wild Tiger one. I only used it once against Akane.

"You didn't have to hit me. Okay so that's all?"

"No. I know of two Saotome techniques that were designed just for this kind of combat. The _Clear Body_and the _Water Dragon Blast_." There's special Saotome attacks made for marine martial arts?! Probably from her side of the family and they really ain't Saotome techniques.

"So what are these two attacks about?" I was interested in this now. It seemed fun.

"_Clear Body_ allows you to become one with the water. It is the perfect counter to the other technique, _Water Dragon Blast_. An attack where you hit your enemy with a burst of water."

"You turn to water by using the _Clear Body_?" That made no sense. She hit me once more on the head.

"You can't become water Ranma. You just become intangible."

"Intangible? What's that?" She's using pretty big and fancy words.

"It's as if the water passes through you. It gives you more speed in the water."

"That sounds pretty cool. You better show me these moves." I usually need to see the move once to get it. That's how I passed the finals, by committing them to memory and copying it. 

"I knew that so I came prepared." She was suddenly out of her shirt and skirt and in an one piece bathing suit that was light blue with a floral design. How'd she do that without ripping her shirt? "C'mon Ranma. I'll show you how to fight." She stepped off the porch for the ocean. I stood up and followed in great anticipation.

Is Akane still being taught by that ballet guy? I wanted to teach her how to swim. She may be in love with that guy. Then tonight's match isn't about us two guys, but over her. If so I intend not to lose the match. 

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Maria

Arcia

I know! How could Akane. She's a bastard. Argh! *Flailing arms about* The little bitch. *Raising my right hand clenching it* And what about the guy who wrote this. He's an even bigger bastard. Lynch mob formation. Setting: Sack. 

At least I got the reaction I hoped for from you two. 


	19. Chapter Nine: Akane's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: Akane

I came back in time that afternoon to find Ranma sleeping on the beach. He was all tan now, and was looking pretty handsome. I threw a shell at him waking him up. He looked over to me as if I was a ghost, but at least there was no hatred on his face.

"What do you want?" He scoffed looking away.

"In two hours you'll fight Samba."

"How did the lessons go?" He didn't seem interested in the lessons, but what occurred between Samba and me.

"I still stink. I did learn a bit though." All day I tried, and I still failed.

"What did you guys do? You weren't always in the water." I was right. He wanted to know about Samba and me.

"Samba told me he wanted me to date him if he won, and I accepted. If you win you get me as you do now." He turned to me both in shock and nervousness.

"You did that?! If I lose you'll break our engagement and go out with Tango?" He was real mad now as he stood flailing his arms about.

"What's it matter Ranma? We weren't really a couple." He hated me so why did this upset him. I'm relieved I'm more relieved that if he loses I dump him, but he isn't.

"Still, Akane I spent all day preparing, so I doubt I'd lose. Akane you will remain my fiancée." He looked at me determined to win. What made him do such?

"I'd rather not be with either of you." I crossed my arms walking away. He caught up with me and I expected him to be miffed, but he wasn't.

"Is that so?" I nodded agreeing with my previous words. "Akane I will win. I can't afford to lose a match to some loser who loves you." He went ahead of me entering our beach home were Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome had a sweet n' sour pork rice dish ready for dinner. Ranma wanted to win?

The match was being held in a stadium that resembled an ice rink, but a large rectangular pool was on the floor instead of a rink. It was a heated pool so Ranma wouldn't have to worry about going girl. Ranma stood at one end in black swim trunks and Samba at the other end in dark blue trunks.

"Are you ready Ramen?" Samba said with a smile as if he weren't a bit nervous.

"It's Ranma, and yes. I will win Samba." Ranma looked on very determined.

"You think you can beat me, the best in marine martial arts?" Samba scoffed looking to the crowd.

"This match will decide that." Ranma said looking to me as I stood to the side. I was on the middle of the sidelines to watch. He looked to me as if he wanted something, but I just turned to Samba.

"Than we battle!" Samba yelled with a smile as a gun went off and the two were soon in the pool. Ranma moved across the pool punching Samba from under the water before surfacing while elbowing Samba. "I underestimated you a bit. I'll actually have to try." Samba moved hitting Ranma with multiple waves made by his punches. Ranma countered with his own waves. "Watch my attack! Aqua Blast!"

"Aqua Blast?" Ranma's eyes went wide as Samba got him in a burst of water throwing Ranma to the air. He plummeted back into the water, and soon he was back to the surface. "That's it?" Ranma acted like it wasn't much, but he was hurt a bit and was gasping for air.

"No. Kelpie Twister!" Samba spun unleashing a small twister of water throwing Ranma to the air where he is met by Samba. Samba hits him two times in the chest then kicks him downward. Ranma hit the edge of his side of the pool and sank into the water. 

"He's done for." I heard Samba say this, and I got scared. I was about to go for Ranma, but he came up just then. Ranma swam to Samba, but was punched and came back into the water. He came up floating on the water with his back to the water. "You still conscious?"

"R-Ranma! You can do this!" I don't know why I yelled out to him, but it snapped him awake. Both of the guys were looking to me. Samba in confusion and Ranma with a sign of joy, maybe. He did look more prepared to fight than he did earlier.

"Samba lets finish this." Ranma actually got his name right that time.

"Yes, lets." I noticed both of their battle auras were large. Each seems to have an equal chance of winning too. Who's going to win me? 

*************************************************************************************

People are still reading this right? If you aren't you'll miss out on the best chapter I just wrote. It's really good, and it's the reason Akane has wanted to swim.

More Reviews the more chapters. If I get two for each of these next two chapters I'll go to the end. 


	20. Chapter Nine: Ranma's View

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: Ranma

I spent all day training and I think I may have mastered the two attacks mom taught me. I was a bit tired after all that practice so I sat down to rest on the beach. The sand was warm and inviting so I lied back on it with my arms behind my head. The warmth of the sun and the sand was nice and I began to drift away.

I was woken up by that damn Akane. She threw a shell at me so I got up to see her. She looked too happy though and it hurt to see her.

"What do you want?" I looked away so I couldn't see her. I laughed a bit thinking that she was ruining my mind.

"In two hours you'll fight Samba." I almost forgot about that for some moments.

"How did the lessons go?" I knew she couldn't have learned to swim by now so I really just wanted to know what happened with that guy. If he harmed her in anyway I will destroy that dance guy.

"I still stink. I did learn a bit though." She didn't really look too happy about that.

"What did you guys do? You weren't always in the water." I can't believe I said that. I was thinking it, but I didn't want to say it. Another example of my big mouth I guess.

"Samba told me he wanted me to date him if he won, and I accepted. If you win you get me as you do now." I finally turned to her. I can't believe she did that! Does that mean if I win I love her, and I lose I hate her? Another confusing situation.

"You did that?! If I lose you'll break our engagement and go out with Tango?" I was so pissed off! Now I really hated her a bit.

"What's it matter Ranma? We weren't really a couple." She was right. She's just going to dump me like that? I can't believe her! I thought maybe this summer I'd get her friendship, but I guess she didn't want mine.

"Still, Akane I spent all day preparing, so I doubt I'd lose. Akane you will remain my fiancée." I was determined to win this time. She won't get away from me.

"I'd rather not be with either of you." She crossed her arms walking away. She hates us both. I walked faster to match her speed looking at her.

"Is that so?" She nodded in response. "Akane I will win. I can't afford to lose a match to some loser who loves you." I ran past her into the home and ate whatever they put out for dinner. I was too busy thinking of how to win this match. The moves my mother showed me should do it, but what if he has similar moves?

I stood on the one end of the pool. The water was warm so I don't hafta worry about going girl and all. That bastard Tango stood across from me smiling. I looked to Akane who was seated in the middle of the sidelines, but then looked back to Tango.

"Are you ready Ramen?" Tango was smiling. He called me that just in spite of me not knowing his name.

"It's Ranma, and yes. I will win Samba." I gave him a glare that said I would win. I would never lose!

"You think you can beat me, the best in marine martial arts?" That bastard just laughed and looked to the crowd waving. I think I heard some girls sigh. He thinks he's so hot, but he ain't.

"This match will decide that." I looked to Akane to see if she'll say anything, but she just turned to Tango. I guess she hates me.

"Than we battle!" I heard a gun shot and dove into the pool. I swam so I'd get the first attack in, and I hit him with one of the underwater punches my mom taught me. I followed up by elbowing him in his jaw as I came up. "I underestimated you a bit. I'll actually have to try." He finally moved hitting me with waves made by his fists, and I countered with my own. "Watch my attack! Aqua Blast!"

"Aqua Blast?" I knew he had an attack up his sleeves. He hit me with a blast of water he made by swirling his arms, and I was soon in the air. I saw Akane and messed up my landing as I landed in the water. I came back up, and I felt the points he hit me at. He hit me with that blast in the perfect points dealing the most damage. "That's it?" His attack stung a bit, but I'm not going down.

"No. Kelpie Twister!" He spun around and a small tornado threw me to the air where Tango hit me in my stomach then kicked me down. I felt my back hit the concrete ledge of the pool, and I sank into the water in pain. 

My back hurt a bit, but I'd get over it. I came up swimming for Tango in rage. I saw Akane from the corner of my eye, and I didn't see the punch that hit me back into the water. I didn't feel like trying anymore and I just came back up floating on my back. I heard Tango say something, so I guess he's gloating.

"R-Ranma! You can do this!" I heard Akane's voice say my own. I didn't expect her to cheer for me, and I broke from my floating to treading the water. I was so happy she chose to cheer for me. I gotta forget about her as a prize, and use my attacks my mom taught me.

"Samba lets finish this." I turned towards Samba ready to fight.

"Yes, lets." He gave a slight smile, and I noticed his aura grow. He wasn't a challenge. I know I can do this and keep Akane as my own. 

*************************************************************************************

I think you guys thought I said I'd quit. Why would I quit 5 chapters from the end? I said to review so I knew you were reading. To tell the truth I want to go out with 50 or more reviews. That's just what I wish though. Ahem. The next chapter tells you who wins. Only Ranma's though. If you want the more battle read Ranma's. If you want story read Akane's. 

Thanks To:

****

Apie

: Well blank my fear is just mild. I don't go anywhere near them. I'm paranoid they have rabies, or will jump me. Plus if you've ever seen that car insurance thing where they crash the car and all. Hell, I don't know what you call this phobia. There's more to it. I make all my characters afraid of them. If you read my Akazu story you'd find him really phobic.

****

Anime jewel

Bbb

Igvy: Did you say you hated it, or did I read it wrong. Well, whatever. You did give that winking smile dealie. 


	21. Chapter Ten: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: Akane

Both of them were really ready to fight now. They looked so determined, and I had a feeling Ranma had something up his sleeve. He doesn't really hate me now does he? He has never shown any hatred for me since I've known him. I think it may be all in my head.

"Another go! Aqua Blast!" Samba moved attacking Ranma with another blast of water, but the blast went through Ranma this time. Ranma moved quickly punching Samba three times in the head before swimming back. "What kind of move was that?"

"You cannot beat the Saotome style of marine anything-goes martial arts." I didn't know there was such an art. Either he just made it up, or someone showed him.

"Let's try that again. Aqua Blast!" Samba tried another water blast, but Ranma just swam through it elbowing Samba on the head. Samba hit Ranma away with three rapid punches. "Kelpie Twister!" Samba let loose another twister that Ranma just jumped through punching Samba straight in the jaw.

"Watch my own attack! Water Dragon Blast!" Ranma threw rapid punches sending a surge of water hitting Samba all the way to his end of the pool only stopping because of the ledge. "What now fool?" Ranma smiled looking at him as if bragging.

"Let's see whose attack is stronger." Both of them nodded and let loose their water blast attack. The blasts are both equal and came apart wetting the entire crowd and me. I didn't see what happened next, but Ranma was in the air and Samba was where Ranma was before the blast. "Aqua Blast!" Samba shot his blast up at Ranma who was shot up hitting the roof.

"Ranma!" I yelled his name again, but he was already falling back down. Samba hit Ranma punching Ranma in his face before he landed. Ranma looked in pain, but he tried his best not to show it.

"You lose now Ramen." Samba went to punch Ranma who didn't look ready to block.

"I won't lose because Akane is mine, and mine alone!" I didn't see how Ranma did it, but Samba was in the stands totally out of it. I can't believe what he said. What Ranma said was basically a confession of his love for me. Isn't it?

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Peter

Butterfly

Jay

Tigerrelly

Mary: Skater guy is Mikado Sanzenin. Samba is a dance indeed. Aerobic I have no clue. That's why Ranma calls him Tango and ballet guy because Samba is a type of dance and so are those.

Wowzers. I just wanted to say that okay. Who says wowzers anyway? Someone needed to and I opted for it. 

Chapter Ten. That's a long way from Chapter Zero. Still there are Fourteen and a half chapters overall, and I can't seem to write the last one without going on, and on, and on. Anyway maybe you should tell me how you want it to end. Give me some ideas okay? Keep with the reviews and I'll get 'em up faster.


	22. Chapter Ten: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: Ranma

This will all be over soon. I can tell he isn't strong enough. 

"Another go! Aqua Blast!" He went to blast me with his water attack again. I used the _Clear Body_ attack to defend against it and his blast was useless. I punched him in the head three times, and then came back to my end of the pool. "What kind of move was that?" He was a bit shocked by my attack. I thought a self-proclaimed master like him would have seen that move before.

"You cannot beat the Saotome style of marine anything-goes martial arts." I'll win no doubt about it.

"Let's try that again. Aqua Blast!" I swam through his blast using the _Clear Body_ move and hit Samba with my elbow. He hit me away with about six punches. He was pretty fast, which I didn't expect from him. "Kelpie Twister!" he tried his twister move again, but I did _Clear Body _again and jumped through it punching Samba right across his face.

"Watch my own attack! Water Dragon Blast!" I used the attack my mother taught me and sent Samba flying across the pool. "What now fool?" He stood no chance with me. That attack should prove that much.

"Let's see whose attack is stronger." I nodded to him and let loose my _Water Dragon Blast_ as he hit my blast with his own. After our blasts failed I spotted one of his dumb twisters that flung me into the air. "Aqua Blast!" I had no way of blocking it and was hit into the roof. God that hurt.

"Ranma!" I heard Akane yell my name again as I fell. She may have said more, but I was out of it as I fell back to the pool. Before I hit the water I think I was hit in my face. My back and head were sore, but I can't show him I'm weak, and I don't want Akane to know either.

"You lose now Ramen." He was pretty confident, but I won't allow him to win. I won't lose Akane. Using the _Clear Body_ I moved at Samba as fast I could.

"I won't lose because Akane is mine, and mine alone!" I punched Samba right in his face then blew him out of the pool using the _Water Dragon Blast_. I won, but I knew I would. I just never thought I'd say Akane was mine. Why'd I want to win her so badly?

************************************************************************************* 

Thanks to:

****

Maria

Mary

Shampoo-of-Joketsuzoku

I won't end as long as I know you still are reading.


	23. Chapter Eleven: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: Akane

It was so silent. Ranma and I walked on the beach that night on our way to the beach home. He just didn't say anything though and I had nothing to say either. He said I was his. I don't like the fact he said he owned me, but he did say it. My cheeks were still a bit red too. 

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to go and say something similar for him or not? He wasn't even looking at me though. He was staring out at the ocean the whole walk. He didn't look exactly happy even though he just won. Maybe he didn't really mean what he said. 

"Ranma." I began, but when he turned to me I froze up. His eyes looked so gentle too. Like he was about to listen for once.

"Akane, I want to tell you something." He wanted to say something? Would it be that he loves me? If he says it should I say the same? Yes, I think I would.

"I lo-"

"Akane I hate you." Ranma said looking away. He still wore gentle eyes too. He just walked ahead greeting the rest of my family at the fire. 

"I love you too Ranma." I kicked the sand and joined them as well. There's not enough smores in the world to make me happy.

*************************************************************************************

Wow would you look at that. Anyway I'll put Ranma's side up when I get three reviews. Now I'm going to sleep so be quiet. 

Thanks to:

****

butterfly


	24. Chapter Eleven: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: Ranma

I just had to say she was mine. I couldn't look at her now. We were on our way home from the stadium. I opted to go back by the beach route, and she just followed me. Does she expect me to really say it, or is she planning on saying it? Who said my words meant that I loved her in the first place? Saying that she's mine doesn't exactly mean anything.

Besides she hates me. She's like the ocean before me. One minute it's nice and calm, then it just gets rough and can destroy homes and boats. She's so confusing, and I doubt our marriage would ever work. We can't be together. No we can't.

"Ranma." I turned to her face, and it hurt. She was going to tell me she felt differently.

"Akane, I want to tell you something." I have to say it first before she can. "Akane I hate you." I said it, and now I don't think I can ever look her in the eyes again. I just left her behind joining the rest who were out having a bonfire. 

"Oh Ranma. How'd your match go?" My mother asked trying to get the food from my father.

"Uh, I guess I won it. Probably because of you mom so thanks." I said sitting down grabbing a stick and putting a marshmallow on it.

"You guess you won?" My father asked adjusting his glasses.

"I beat Samba, but I don't think I won." I stuck the marshmallow over the fire.

"You're not making sense boy." My father said finally grabbing a chocolate bar from my mother.

"Let's forget about it okay. I won. 'Nuff said." I took out my marshmallow only to get a burnt one. I threw it at my father who ate it up.

*************************************************************************************

Ranma is such a jackass isn't he? I got the MASH season four so I think I'll be watching that the next two days. Maybe, just maybe I'd update if I thought you people wanted it enough.

Thanks To:

****

Akane-Obsessed

Mary: See he just can't see her liking him.

****

Maria


	25. Chapter Twelve: Akane Full

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Akane

He hated me. I tried not to believe it, but I didn't want to believe he what he said was true. I wanted him to love me, because I thought I might love him. I'm not too sure what love feels like, but I thought it was what I felt towards Ranma occasionally. I sat hugging my knees on the sand. The sand was cold now, and I hated it this way. The sea was calm though. It may be low tide now, but I'm not sure. I waited for everyone to go to bed before sneaking out, and earlier it had been high tide.

The sea, there's something about it I can't remember. Some true reason why I wish to swim. What reason though? Ranma two days ago tried to teach me to swim, and Samba yesterday. Both times a failure. I'm beginning to think I'm not meant to swim. I fail even in the most absurd times like while wearing a life vest. I'll prove everyone wrong, and I'll get Ranma to like me a bit more. Cause at this time it's just an unrequited love, but I'm going to change that. The water's inviting with the moon on it like that.

"Here goes Akane. One more try." I ran to the water's edge looking out. I can do this. I wadded in and tried everything Ranma and Samba taught me, and it was almost working. I just can't seem to do the floating or keep my head up too well. I was moving too much as well and was getting tired. I turned to go for the beach, but I sank. I tried as hard as I could to swim, but as much as I did I failed. Walking in was too hard since I had no clue where shore was, and once again I couldn't breathe. Everything went dark, and all I can think about is that Ranma will never know the truth.

"What do you think Akane? Isn't it beautiful" A woman said to me showing of the beach. This was so long ago, and now I remember this.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you mommy." The older woman turned picking me up. I can't see her face, but it was my mom. I knew it.

"Thank you Akane." Now I remember this. This was my first trip to the beach. "Let's go swim Akane." I nodded as she put me down taking my hand. We got into the water as she held me. I felt a bit thrilled to be in the ocean my first time.

"It's like a big pond." I said splashing a bit.

"Do you want to try Akane?" I nodded my head eagerly as my mother let go a bit, and I tried to swim. I wasn't doing so well and I sank. My mom picked me up bringing me to the shore. I was crying and my mother bent down to comfort me. "It was your first try Akane, but I know someday you will swim perfectly." She gave me such a warm smile I could no longer cry. "I'm sure your husband Ranma will be there for you, and you can swim with him. Oh, I never told you about Ranma did I? Your father has this crazy idea of marrying you to the son of that Saotome, but I'd rather you decide. Though I want you to be nice to him when he comes." I don't remember any of this. I must've repressed this after she died. Fitting I'd remember now that I was dead.

"Ranma!" I saw the moon and then I saw Ranma backing away from my face. He gave me mouth to mouth! He was a girl at the time though.

"I'm here Akane." He smiled at me as I sat up. I was alive. He saved me too. We were back on the beach. The boy who I love, and the girl he hated.

*************************************************************************************

That wasn't much more, but it says that she's alive. I already finished all 20 something episodes of MASH season four. That blows, but I found my copy of the movie finally and I can't wait to watch that. I even got my new Shonen Jump so I'm psyched. Time to sleep.

Thanks To:

****

Catie: Ranma's allowed to hate Akane if he wants to.

****

Mallet_woman: Good news then. I am beginning to write a sequel to this story. It's gonna be called Cooking With Ranma. Keep an eye out.

****

Hellion

Apie

Arcia: He is a jerk isn't he. 


	26. Chapter Twelve: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Ranma

Where was she?! I was out getting some sparklers to spell out her name for a big makeup thing I had planned, and I set 'em up and everything. Then I found out she wasn't even there. I noticed some footprints on the beach and followed them to nothing. They had just stopped. She went swimming, and I don't see her out there. She drowned, and somehow I'm to blame. I had no time to think and just ran into the water to find her. I said I had hated her, and I failed to teach her to swim. I've messed up so much this summer and it's only been three days into it!

I found her not too far out and dragged her in. I lied her down on the sand and checked for breathing. She was alive, but barely. This time I just did mouth to mouth and didn't even stop to think. She came to saying my name too.

"I'm here Akane." I couldn't help but smile as she sat up. She was alive. I didn't realize how much I needed her until now.

"Ranma? Y-you saved me once more." She said turning from me. She hated me, but so would I if someone said they hated me. I didn't hate her though. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she tensed up.

"Do you mind?" She brushed my hand off. She was so cold toward me.

"Akane, I'm sorry. I even had sparklers to say that, but I used them." I went to the side her face was pointed, but she just turned away again. I think she was crying.

"Ranma, a "I'm sorry" isn't enough this time."

"You're right Akane. It isn't." I lost my smile and looked to the sand.

"You hurt me Ranma."

"I know I did. Akane, I want to teach you the Clear Body technique." I spun her around to look her in the eyes. I have the perfect plan now. She stopped crying, but mainly because she looked confused as hell. 

*************************************************************************************

There you go. Anyway next chapter is the last. There will be Akane's view, Ranma's, then one in third person that I call Chapter 13 and a half. I will follow those three up with two chapters that close this arc. A sequel will follow and as I said I've begun writing it. I'll say more when I finish this one.

Thanks to:

****

Mary: Finally someone says unrequited love. I love that term, especially I can say it and some people don't know what it means. Anyway read and you'll see the truth.

****

Maria

Butterfly: I love teasing. MASH is the greatest live show I've ever seen.


	27. Chapter Thirteen: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Thirteen: Akane

He saved me. I never expected him to. He said he hated me, but I saw his eyes when I woke up. They looked at me with something far different then hatred. I can't let him slide though, and I won't make it easy for him to say he's sorry. I think I take Ranma for granted. I expect him to be there, but the truth is he will be there anyway. Wherever I've gone since I've known him he usually follows me. Besides that he's always acted so jealous to every guy I ever cross. Even to P-Chan for goodness sakes! 

Now he has some strange idea going through his mind. He said he's going to teach me some sort of technique. Why he would do such is beyond me. He is acting so weird now and is being so out of character. He helped me up and brought me into the water. I was really paranoid. Why was I in this water again? This place I almost died.

"Ranma." I began, but he silenced me placing his finger on my lips.

"Don't ask what I'm doing Akane. I told you I'd teach you to swim. I intend to get you to swim by the end of the summer." He stared at me intently. He was so serious now.

"How will this help me Ranma?" I asked him in disbelief.

"This is the attack I beat Samba with today, er, yesterday. It will get you to swim."

"But Ranma no technique can do that." I was right there's no easy way to do this.

"This will." I just can't believe him.

"No technique can Ranma."

"This one will." He said more intensely.

"No it wo-" He just took me by my shoulders and kissed me. He kissed me! I don't know what to do. Should I kiss him back? Hit him over the head?

"This one will." Ranma said breaking the kiss as I stood in shock. "Are you ready now?"

"Why, why did you do that?" I said in an annoyed manner. I didn't want him to know I wanted that.

"Because you wouldn't shut up." I hit him over the head right then. He gave me a cheap kiss. "Hey!"

"I was right you are a pervert." I said going back for the shore. The worse thing was he was a girl at the time. Strange I didn't think about that when he did it. It was just Ranma then.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled as I walked on. "H-hey wait Akane! I was going to get you to swim!" I just kept walking. "Fine I guess you don't want to anymore. I just thought, er, I thought wrong." I felt a hint of sadness in his voice. It could be false, but I can't let it either way.

"Okay then teach me!" I said storming back.

"Then I will!" Ranma retorted meeting me halfway.

"And don't try kissing me again!" I yelled, but I didn't mean. My yelling was more to cover that fact.

"I wouldn't want to." Ranma said grabbing my arm. "Let's do this then." He brought me out into the water that went up to my upper chest. Funny that as a girl Ranma was shorter than myself. "You want to know why I think this move will help you?"

"Yes I do." I returned right away. I was rather curious.

"The Saotome Clear Body attack allows one to become like one with the water. See I figure your problem is you just don't float well. Using this technique you, well, become one with the water, and you'll float or whatever. Then you'll probably have to practice some more on your swimming. You won't have to worry about drowning though." Ranma explained, and I, I was a bit overwhelmed.

"Uh, well, whatever this will get me to swim right?" He nodded and I gave him a sign to go ahead.

"Okay. Here I go. Uh, but first." What was he doing? Another stupid thing I bet. He was getting awfully red, and I'm beginning to get nervous. "Akane. I'm glad to help you." Ranma said this, but there was more to it he didn't say. I saw him mouthing some other things, but he wasn't saying them. He probably is just singing a song in his head, but who knows. "Huh? Oh, Akane after you can swim you want to join me in, er, well a swim?"

"I'd be glad to Ranma." There was more to what he said then too. My mother told me to learn to swim. I tried so hard for her. She said someday I'd swim, and I'd swim with Ranma, or whomever I chose to be with. That's what she said, and that's what I'll do.

*************************************************************************************

What was he thinking? Anyway lets say I'll update Sunday. Then I'll put 13 1/2 up Monday and put both closing chapters Wednesday. That's a good plan, and I intend to stick with it. I think I'll add one more chapter after those two after you all review the end just to keep an even amount of chapters. I'm neurotic that way.

Thanks To:

****

Pen2

Apie

Minako-chan 


	28. Chapter Thirteen: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Thirteen: Ranma

If this doesn't get her to like me again I don't know what will. This is the best thing I could ever give her. A chance to swim. It's more than a chance, because she will swim. The Clear Body move allows one to become one with the water, and when I used it I noticed that with it I didn't need to tread water or anything. That will solve multiple problems she deals with. So I helped her off the ground and pulled her into the water. I really wish I didn't have to become a girl when I did though.

"Ranma." She broke my train of fault so I shut her up.

"Don't ask what I'm doing Akane. I told you I'd teach you to swim. I intend to get you to swim by the end of the summer." Of course it may be sooner..

"How will this help me Ranma?" She still didn't believe in me. She doesn't trust me yet,

"This is the attack I beat Samba with today, er, yesterday. It will get you to swim." I forgot it's like one in the morning now. It's getting late, but whatever.

"But Ranma no technique can do that." Was she still harping on that?

"This will." 

"No technique can Ranma." I felt my eye twitch as my patience left me.

"This one will." She's pissing me off, but I need to keep my cool this time.

"No it wo-" I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her. It was different then the two times I gave her mouth to mouth. I thought it would be weird, but it's not. Kissing her almost feels natural. At least I didn't feel angry now.

"This one will. Are you ready now?" I broke the kiss and stared at her. She didn't expect that, and she just was stunned. I thought she would want that.

"Why, why did you do that?" She was mad at me all right I know that face.

"Because you wouldn't shut up." I told the truth and she had to hit me over the head. "Hey!" I hate it when she does that!

"I was right you are a pervert." She stormed out of the water onto the beach. Why does she always do this?

"I'm not a pervert!" She just kept walking. This isn't a normal fight of ours. "H-hey wait Akane! I was going to get you to swim!" How can she up and quit on me just because of some dumb kiss I gave her. A kiss is just a stupid thing anyway. "Fine I guess you don't want to anymore. I just thought, er, I thought wrong." I thought she was serious about this, and I thought nothing would stand in her way. Even my apparent idiocy.

"Okay then teach me!" She turned and came back for me.

"Then I will!" I came out to meet her a little pissed..

"And don't try kissing me again!" She was mad about that still. She could never let things slide.

"I wouldn't want to." I said that, but a part of me didn't mean it. "Let's do this then." I took her out into the water. "You want to know why I think this move will help you?" I wasn't so stupid to see that she just needed to know a bit more.

"Yes I do." At least she didn't sound mad anymore.

"The Saotome Clear Body attack allows one to become like one with the water. See I figure your problem is you just don't float well. Using this technique you, well, become one with the water, and you'll float or whatever. Then you'll probably have to practice some more on your swimming. You won't have to worry about drowning though." I've never felt so smart before.

"Uh, well, whatever this will get me to swim right?" I nodded in agreement. That's the first thing she said that made any sense.

"Okay. Here I go. Uh, but first." I'm embarrassed to say this, but I have to ask her if she likes me any. "Akane. I'm glad to help you." Strange thing was that I didn't continue saying anything, but I felt my lips keep speaking the words I was thinking. Mainly compliments to Akane though, along with some name-calling. "Huh? Oh, Akane after you can swim you want to join me in, er, well a swim?" I felt my face become red. I never had problems saying things before. Wait, I did.

"I'd be glad to Ranma." That means she's forgiven me. That made mw happy, because when she's mad she gets to beating me up. I just realized I failed one goal I made for the summer. This whole trip was a plot created by our parents to get Akane and me together. I decided that I'd make sure that didn't happen, but I failed. I like her more than I thought. Maybe if she stopped calling me pervert and beating me with mallets I'd grow to like her even more. 

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Butterfly10

Kaoru-chan6: He's Ranma he acts on impulse. Thanks for putting me as a fav author. 


	29. Chapter Thirteen and A Half: Both

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Thirteen and a Half: Both

"So you got it Akane?" Ranma asked Akane who was sitting on the beach near the water.

"Yeah. So that's how you fought Samba?" Akane asked as Ranma sat next to her.

"I didn't use it the whole time. Man I'm beat." Ranma said lying back on the ground with his arms under his head. "It was a good day though. Right?" Ranma asked with one eye closed and the open one pointed at Akane.

"You can say that. I can swim, and you won a battle." Akane said hugging her knees. "It is late, or rather early. I mean the sun will come up in a half hour." Akane said as the wind blew her hair a bit.

"Do you want to wait for it?" Ranma asked sitting up.

"If you want to." Akane said turning to Ranma with a smile.

"I remember saying that once you could swim you'd take a swim with me." Ranma said with a bit of red on his cheeks.

"You did say that and I agreed to it. Do you want to right now?"

"Uh, well, no, uh, kind of, but not at the moment." Ranma said in a nervous voice. "Ahem. What I mean to say is after the sun rises." Ranma said in a calmer manner, but still with red cheeks.

Akane sighs. "What is our relationship Ranma?" Akane asked Ranma with a more serious face as Ranma became a bit tense.

"O-Ou-Our relationship? What are you getting at Akane?" Ranma said after a series of coughs.

"Well, are we friends…" Akane began.

"Yeah we are." Ranma said becoming less tense.

"…or something else?" Akane finished. A long silence followed.

"Er, I didn't know there was a second part to that question. Look, Let's worry less and have more fun without thinking about that stupid engagement our fathers made. You do know that this whole trip was another one of their tricks to get us together right?" Ranma said looking out to see the sky become lighter.

"This trip was?" Akane questioned looking out as well.

"Did it work or not?" Ranma said turning to Akane.

"Their schemes never do. Why?" Akane turned to meet him. "Don't tell me it did work?"

"Uh, n-no, no. Of course not Akane." Ranma said turning back to the horizon where the sea met the sky. The sun was coming up.

"They're just stupid is all." Akane said looking out again. "Look the sun is coming up."

"Yeah." Ranma glanced over to Akane.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is isn't it." Ranma said still staring at Akane. 

"Red sky. That means rain right?" Akane said turning to Ranma as he snapped his head to face the horizon.

"Yeah I believe so." Ranma said with a nervous chuckle and red face.

Akane smiled at this sight. "How about that swim now?" She stood up trying to get some sand off that was on her butt.

"Why not?" Ranma said looking to her, but not at her face. "Uh, we could swim back towards the house I guess." Ranma said standing up with sand all on his shirt and trunks.

"Look how dirty you got." Akane said with a laugh.

"Well when I get in the water it won't be there. So we swim back towards the beach house. Then I can finally get some warm water and get back to being a guy." Ranma said stepping towards the water.

"Thanks for bearing with your curse to teach me." Akane said following.

"Stop thanking me okay. They mean nothing really." Ranma said looking back to her while going into the waist deep water.

"Hold on." Ranma stopped turning to her as she met him. They were close to one another. "Er, uh, nothing. I forget what I was going to say. Maybe later." Akane said with a red face forming.

"Okay then." Ranma said turning and beginning to swim out some.

"What was I thinking?" Akane said to herself in a whisper.

*************************************************************************************

Next update will be the last. I will put up the last two closing chapters soon and soon after I'll put up the beginning to the sequel sometime after. More on that next time.

Thanks to:

****

Butterfly10: They changed everyone's name if there were multiple ones. Luckily I didn't so ha-ha!

****

Pen21: Don't know why your reviews never showed up, but I got them via mail. I'm glad you like it so much. Bad news that my story is already engaged to Ranma as well.


	30. Closing: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Fourteen: Akane

Ranma and I swam all the way back to the house. It wasn't so far so that was okay. Ranma said it was a race, but he was moving pretty slow. The swim itself felt really good. Not because of the cool water or anything. It was just the fact that I could swim I think. We got to the house and Kasumi was already up making breakfast. It was just sunrise a little while ago, and she was up. She does way to much.

"Oh hello you two. Up awfully earlier." Kasumi said to Ranma and me as we entered with her trademark smile. 

"More like up awfully late." I heard Ranma mumble as he poured some hot water on himself from the pot Kasumi had on the stove. I haven't seen him in his male form since last night, and I think I may have blushed when I saw him change. That kiss he gave me. The cheap one.

"Hey Kasumi." I began as she turned to me. "I'll make breakfast today."

"You don't want to do that Akane." Ranma said nervously as Kasumi looked a bit scared herself, but covered it like usual.

"Shut up Ranma. I can do it today okay?" I said elbowing him in the chest.

"Well, er, how about you make breakfast for you two, and I'll do it for everyone else?" Kasumi said with a smile. "Less work for you." She didn't want me killing everyone if I messed up, but I won't today.

"Fine. What do you want Ranma?" I turned to him as he fidgeted.

"Uh, I'm not that hungry. Er, I had a big dinner." Ranma said backing out of the house. Grr! I hate when he does that!

"No you don't!" I went after him, but he took off across the beach and I followed. I'd show him to mess with me. "Come back here!" I picked up a large piece of driftwood and threw it at him in anger. He fell to the ground as I caught up.

"I want eggs. You can't mess them up if there's no microwave. Like that one time." Ranma said tossing the driftwood aside. "What is it?" I couldn't help but smile at him. What is this I'm feeling for him?

"I remembered what I wanted to say. It was thank you." I got closer to him as he looked at me strangely. "Earlier I wanted to say this." I kissed him on his lips. He was tense at first, but then I felt him ease, but he didn't stop it. I began to forget everything else going on. I was lost in this kiss.

"That's what you wanted to say?" Ranma finally broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. He had a red face, but he wasn't happy like I was, but he wasn't mad either. He was confused and I know it. "Your welcome by the way. How about we make breakfast together? That way I can make sure the right things go in." He said beginning to walk off.

"Uh, s-sure thing Ranma." I followed him back to the house. The sun was warming the ground now, and I felt it.

"We have to find Nabiki though." 

"Why's that Ranma?" Why would he want to see Nabiki? She sees him as a means of income.

"She took a picture of that." Ranma said followed by a grumble. I forgot my sister tends to take photos of everything I don't want to get out.

"Let her go Ranma. I can always blackmail her with a certain photo I hold." I couldn't help but giggle as I caught up with Ranma. I remember that one picture I have of her with a certain boy in a compromising situation. She isn't the only one who can do blackmail.

"I'd hate for two old men we know to get that though. They'd think they won, but they didn't." Did he think this was all a game? Our engagement? "I mean if they think their plan to come here worked they're wrong. Akane do you think if it wasn't for them we could actually make this thing work? Our engagement I mean. If we were to get rid of those two, and everyone else that bothers us. It would've worked?" He talks like we'll never get together, but I know he doesn't mean that.

"Ranma I don't care. I just care about what is true, and that's what I'm doing. Forget all about the engagement and lets act better. We're just two people, two and a half I mean." I laughed and he looked to me as if saying I could have not said the two and a half remark.

"Akane someday something will happen. Just not today." Ranma said finally with a smile. He came back into the house and saw Kasumi done with her meal and went for it. I hit him down. He would eat my food, and just for what he did I'll have to make sure to prove him wrong. "Eh-heh. I was kidding Akane." Ranma said with grin obviously lying.

"Whatever. Eggs right?" I said going into the kitchen as the others watched Ranma and me go into the kitchen area. 

I guess I may be stuck with Ranma a bit longer, but I don't mind. He's my fiancé and as long as he doesn't act dumb I'll love him. Whether he knows it or not. I was wrong. This wasn't the summer of Akane Tendo. It was the summer of both Ranma and myself. 


	31. Closing: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Fourteen: Akane

I raced Akane all the way back to the house, but I didn't swim to fast in case she messed up and sank. The beach house wasn't so far away anyway so I doubt she would drown by then. When we got back Kasumi was making breakfast and I was hungry so what luck.

"Oh hello you two. Up awfully earlier." Kasumi said to us in her same cheerful mood she always has. 

"More like up awfully late." I was kind of tired after all that. First thing though to become guy so I took the water Kasumi was heating and used it for myself. Akane was looking at me funny though when I did it.

"Hey Kasumi. I'll make breakfast today." I heard Akane say that and I felt the end of the world coming.

"You don't want to do that Akane." No way would she be cooking my meal. I'm still getting over Salmonella poisoning from that last meal. 

"Shut up Ranma. I can do it today okay?" I didn't move in time to dodge her elbow to my chest. That sucked.

"Well, er, how about you make breakfast for you two, and I'll do it for everyone else? Less work for you." Kasumi saved everyone but me. I may have to do my normal escape plan.

"Fine. What do you want Ranma?" Akane said to me as I prepared to exit.

"Uh, I'm not that hungry. Er, I had a big dinner." I began to get out the front door, but I saw Akane's teeth clench and hands become fists.

"No you don't!" On those words I was gone running across the beach. "Come back here!" I was soon hit to the ground by a large piece of wood. By the time I got up Akane was there. 

"I want eggs. You can't mess them up if there's no microwave. Like that one time." She won that battle. Hard to believe she has problems making eggs. "What is it?" Why was she smiling? Since when is it when you're angry you smile.

"I remembered what I wanted to say. It was thank you." Earlier this morning she said that she had something to say, but never said it. She stands in front of me almost on my feet. "Earlier I wanted to say this." That's when she surprised me by kissing me. This is different from the kiss I gave her to shut her up. Did she really mean this? 

"That's what you wanted to say?" I broke our kiss because I had no idea what it was for. I just know I'm feeling every emotion I have right now. "Your welcome by the way. How about we make breakfast together? That way I can make sure the right things go in." I can't be mad at her, but I can't just say I'm happy she did that. So I just went for the house.

"Uh, s-sure thing Ranma." Damn I'm feeling so tired right now. Maybe this is all just me in a delirium.

"We have to find Nabiki though." Knowing her she was right there to take that picture of Akane kissing me. That's a dangerous item to have. 

"Why's that Ranma?"

"She took a picture of that." Nabiki is one girl that occasionally ticks me off.

"Let her go Ranma. I can always blackmail her with a certain photo I hold." I heard Akane laugh. It's not that bad of a laugh and it's grown on me. Still Akane doing evil deeds is something.

"I'd hate for two old men we know to get that though. They'd think they won, but they didn't." Our blasted fathers would have a field day with this if they found out. "I mean if they think their plan to come here worked they're wrong. Akane do you think if it wasn't for them we could actually make this thing work? Our engagement I mean. If we were to get rid of those two, and everyone else that bothers us. It would've worked?" What am I doing? I really am just trying for her to say she loves me so I won't have to say it. I think I have some weird disease that makes it so I'm a bumbling idiot sometimes.

"Ranma I don't care. I just care about what is true, and that's what I'm doing. Forget all about the engagement and lets act better. We're just two people, two and a half I mean." Why'd she have to make fun of my curse? She laughed about it too. I could have done without that mocking laugh. I didn't like that type.

"Akane someday something will happen. Just not today." I said with a smile then running ahead into the house and sitting down for the meal Kasumi made. I forgot about Akane wanting to cook and was hit on my head like always. "Eh-heh. I was kidding Akane." It's to early/late to piss that tomboy off so I better go along. I'll need napkins to spit whatever she makes into.

"Whatever. Eggs right?" I followed her not showing my anger. 

She may stink at cooking, and be a tomboy built like a brick, but she's my tomboy built like a brick. It's not her body that matters anyway, even though I think even myself, as a girl is hotter. It's just her. She beats me up everyday, and I come back for more. My father's plan worked and I lost because I really do like her, and when I get back home I'll start trying to get this working. This wasn't my summer. It was all Akane's and I was just along for the damn ride.

*************************************************************************************

That was it. For the moment at least. Depending on the review level I will post the sequel which is called "Cooking with Ranma" in a few days, maybe Saturday. Anyway that's the end to this story at least and I hope I get up to at least 75 to 85 reviews to finish off with.

Thanks to:

****

Mary11: They aren't together yet, but they want to be. That is the goal of the next story.

****

Judah: You're entitled to your opinion and I respect that. Nothing comes easily though even though I excluded the other fiancées, besides next story we get them all since they go back home. 


End file.
